


Over Hard

by kiokushitaka



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Begging, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Dirty Talk, Drabble, Established Relationship, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oviposition, POV Third Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 21:25:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6094466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiokushitaka/pseuds/kiokushitaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the one where levi wants eggs up his butt</p>
            </blockquote>





	Over Hard

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sciencefictioness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sciencefictioness/gifts).



> hehehe get the title? it’s an egg pun. :D
> 
> VERY NSFW. this is an oviposition drabble. it features an ovipositor sex toy. if that bothers you, this is your cue to back away.
> 
> a few things; this one goes out to sciencefictioness for birthday reasons and also because she is a lover of filth as am i and appreciates some good old fashioned fucked out and totally wrecked bottom levi. (i originally posted this to tumblr and then realized belatedly that i should post it here as well)
> 
> secondly, please don’t insert random things into your anus unless you want to end up in the er and having to explain why exactly there’s a, idk. a golf ball in there. there’s a reason anal toys come with a flanged end or cords or w/e and that’s because there is a very real possibility of them getting stuck otherwise.
> 
> thirdly, i think the amount of eggs i used could fit in there, but i’m not positive. it’s not like this is an easy-to-research kink, let a bitch live.
> 
> anyway, here’s a little over 850 words of pwp where eren shoves some gelatin (because gelatin would dissolve eventually so one wouldn’t have to worry about them getting stuck) eggs up levi’s ass.
> 
> enjoy.

“Are you absolutely sure?” Eren asked once more, his hand caressing Levi’s thigh lightly. Levi whined a shrill yes followed by a plea for Eren to hurry the fuck up already. He spread his knees impatiently, thighs shuddering, cock swaying between them as he presented his ass. Eren had already spent a lengthy amount of time fingering him open, but Levi wanted something else, something _different_.

Eren gently pressed the tip of the soft silicone toy against Levi’s lubed hole and slowly started to push it in. Levi’s cock twitched and he groaned, fingers threading into the sheets beneath him. He only put it in part way since the toy was essentially going to function as a funnel, and Levi whimpered when he stopped.

“Shh, don’t worry babe. I’m not done with you just yet.” Eren murmured, “Status report?”

“Green.”

“Good, good.” He leaned back and plucked a gelatin ‘egg’ from the cooler next to the bed and carefully inserted it into the hole on the exposed end of the toy, pushing it in as far as he could. It made the toy’s girth expand and Levi felt like he was being knotted, or at least what he imagined knotting would feel like. Eren pushed a second egg inside to help the first one along; Levi had become a shaking, jittery mess within moments.

“Does it feel good?” He drawled. Levi made a high pitched sound something like a sob and nodded helplessly against the pillow. “Do you want more eggs inside you?”

“Please…” He managed to choke out. Eren eased another egg into the shaft and given how Levi’s body twitched and the sound that had escaped his lips Eren figured the first egg had finally, fully entered Levi. “Status report,” Eren muttered, just to be sure.

“…Green.”

“Mm, you’re such a slut, aren’t you? You want more eggs, don’t you?”

“Yes, please,” Levi moaned. Eren pressed one more egg into the silicone tube and squeezed it into him.

“Four whole eggs… your ass is so fucking greedy.”

“Fuh… fuck them deeper into me.”

“What do we say?”

“Fuck them deeper into me with your cock, please.”

“Good boy.” Eren crooned as he carefully pulled the ovipositor out, making sure all the eggs had made it inside Levi’s trembling body and gently nudged the tip of his slicked cock against Levi’s ass. “Beg.”

“Please Eren, I… I want you… I _need_ your cock, please… fuh… fuck me, Eren… I need–” It tumbled out of Levi’s mouth rapidly, as though flood gates had been opened and Eren more than happily complied. He slid into Levi easily, groaning at how his insides pulsed and twitched against him, practically pulling him in deeper as Levi let out a broken sigh.

Eren gripped Levi’s hips, sinking into him and he could feel that he was nudging something deeper inside. He kept pushing in as slowly as possible, asking as he went if Levi liked how deep the eggs were getting and Levi responded mainly with affirmative little moans and sobs. His lover had some odd kinks, but Eren mused that if it got him to turn into this writhing, quivering mess of a man who was so wrecked he could no longer speak properly, he wasn’t about to complain.

“How… is it?” Eren growled, their hips touching, his cock completely sheathed.

“…Deep… fuck, so deep…” Was Levi’s breathy reply; it sent a jolt through him and he groaned, sliding his length out and then ramming it back in hard. Levi gasped, burying his head into the pillow as much as he could while Eren established a brutal pace. Levi never once uttered ‘red,’ and Eren made sure to lean down and praise him.

“Fuck, Levi the way you take my cock,” He rumbled against his shoulder, “I fucking _adore_ your slutty ass… you’re so good, _so fucking good_.”

All Levi could do was whimper in response, unable to form full words. He rocked his hips back against Eren’s, still able to vaguely feel the eggs moving inside him, though they did seem to be softening at this point. Eren’s hips continued to thrust into him at the same vicious pace, leaving him practically breathless, but goddamn he loved how rough and grabby Eren got. Fingers dug into his hips and he knew there’d be shallow half-moons from Eren’s fingernails, but Levi didn’t care; he loved every single mark Eren put on his body.

His breath hitched and he gave a rather violent shudder when Eren’s hand found its way to stroking his swollen cock in time with the slam of his hips. There was just so, so much and he wanted for it to both never end and hurry up. Each rut wrung out a desperate cry and suddenly he was brimming, brimming, and overflowing, thick spurts at a time. Eren shivered moments later, a half-aborted groan signaling his own orgasm.

He carefully drew out of Levi, who flopped down on his side, chest heaving when he heard a… wet sort of pop. Eren looked down to see a partially melted blob of gelatin.

“Congrats,” Levi managed to find his voice– though it was still strained, “It’s a glob.”


End file.
